


War isn't meant for children, yet here they are

by SummerNightsCityLights



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Child Flaky, Cody is a cinnamon roll, Fay will kill you while being a cinnamon roll, Flaky/Fay does not deserve this torture, Ginny will kill you, Human AU, Let's see how far this goes, Maybe someone will die, Nathan is a sinnamon roll, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phillip isn't a creep I promise, Super power AU, pretty much most of the characters will be kids, probably let's be honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerNightsCityLights/pseuds/SummerNightsCityLights
Summary: The Happy Tree Clinic is more than meets the eyes, apart from housing lost children, it's also a key player in the war to control the island.





	1. New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written and posted. If you could, please leave any comments or critiques in the comments. Thanks for reading this and have a good day.
> 
> Ginny = Giggles  
> Lukas = Lumpy  
> Phillip = Flippy  
> Cody = Cuddles  
> Nathan = Nutty  
> Fay = Flaky

      The smell of blood mixed with smoke filled the air as a quiet sobbing could be heard. A young girl, barefoot and in a dirty white dress, walked amongst the rubble as tears fell like small waterfalls. She was scared, she was cold, she was lonely, she was **happy**. She passed by a pair of corpses and felt relief flow through her as she cried. These people, the people that watched her, they were dead and she was not. Her fears, however, were not dead - far from it - they were just beginning.

      A man walked amongst the wreckage and covered his mouth from the foul stench that lingered in the air. “Jesus… What kind of hell made him?” He asked himself quietly.

      Surveying the scene he decided he’d look on for ten more minutes, if he couldn’t find anyone alive in that time he’d leave. As he continued his search, he soon heard the sounds of a child crying, his eyes widened in fear of the child being hurt and he ran towards where he heard them. When he found her, he saw that she was relatively fine, crying and dirty, but physically she looked unhurt.

     Catching his breath he swallowed and cleared his throat to get her attention. “Ahem!”

      She turned and when she looked at him she let out a small shriek and tried to run from him. Ending up on the ground face first, she had tripped over her own feet and started crying more, afraid of being caught again. His eyes widened in shock when he saw her fall and ran up to her, “Are you okay?” He asked reaching down

      She screamed out when she saw him reach for her and curled up on herself, her hair suddenly sharpening and standing on edge. He pricked a finger on her hair and cursed quietly, feeling the blood roll down his finger. Trying to soothe the trembling girl he backed up and said, “Please calm down. I promise you with my life, I won’t hurt you.”

      She was still sobbing, but the man could see her hair slowly start to slacken and she raised her head slightly to look at him. He felt that those ruby eyes that seemed to scream her fear, stared through him for a brief second. Searching for any remnant of a lie, seemingly satisfied finding no such thing she sniffled and sat up. He smiled happy that she decided to believe him. He pulled out handkerchief from his pocket and held it out in his hand for her, but quickly pulled it away from her when he saw her trembling body and wide eyes. He didn’t know what she went through, but this poor child couldn’t have possibly deserved it. Biting his lip in frustration, he put out his bare hand for her to grab instead, hoping she wouldn’t show that same primal fear that she just had.

      “If you want, I can take you somewhere safe.” He said, his voice soft and quiet, trying to coax her.

      She trembled again and he thought that she might run from him, but instead she grabbed his hand with her hand and bit her lip to try and calm herself down. Despite the gloomy mood that the town displayed, the man smiled and slowly walked with the girl in tow. “My names Lukas. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

      Sniffling she swallowed before replying, “F-fay…”

      Gods above, even her voice shakes. He thought to himself fearing for the sole survivor. Leaving the bloody field behind the man and girl walked hand in hand towards wherever the man lived. Bzz! Crackle! A sound from the front of the man’s coat sounded and he scrunched his face up in frustration reaching into it and pulling out a walkie talkie. “Repeat that. Over.” He said into it waiting.

      “Where are you,” A young girl’s voice called out, “We’re all waiting for you gramps!”

      His eye twitched and a menacing smile found itself on his face causing the young girl to lower her shocked expression to the floor and tremble even more.

      “Well, if you had helped like I asked, I wouldn't be late now would I?”

      When they reached a fork in the road, the young girl could hear a group of voices all yelling at each other. She tightened her grip more on the man’s hand her hair started standing on end again. He smiled down at her and gave her hand a light, reassuring squeeze back. A chorus of surprised voices called out to the duo. The crowd had been made up of three children. One girl with light pink hair and two boys, one with green hair and another with yellow.

      “Took you long enough gramps!” The girl called out leaning forward, a scowl on her face and her arms crossed across her chest.

      “Hahaha,” The green haired boy laughed, “little miss sunshine is mad now!”

      The blond boy smiled noticing Fay first, “Hi there! Names Cody, nice to meet you!”

      “Oh! My! God! Another girl!” The girl squealed shoving both the boys out of her way and grabbing Fay’s free hand and jumping up and down in joy.

     To Fay’s defense, she was surprised. She didn't expect to almost be steamrolled then have her hand be pulled and almost yanked out of its socket with this girl’s jumping. So she screamed. A loud scream that shocked everyone who heard it. Lukas and Cody both covered their ears in pain while the pink haired girl groaned and closed her eyes, as if that could shield her. The green haired boy laughed more and licked a lollipop that he had grabbed from his pocket. Lukas put a hand on Fay’s shoulder and tried to talk over her screaming. “Fay! I need you to calm down sweetie, Ginny didn’t mean to scare you!”

      She must’ve heard him cause her scream quieted down and her red face looked like it was going to tear up again any second. Ginny, or so she was called, groaned rubbing her temples and looked at Fay with a mix of pain and regret in her expression. Cody let go of his ears and looked up at Fay with a slightly dazed expression before saying, “You have some lungs!”

      Fay’s face reddened a brighter shade of red than her hair and she covered her face with her hands feeling tears of embarrassment drip down her face as she tried to shrink herself away from the group.

      “Way to go fluff for brains, you embarrassed her.” The green haired boy said pulling out his now clean lollipop stick from his mouth.

      "Wow, nice going jerk!” Ginny said hands on her temples still as she shot Cody a glare.

      “Wh-What?! I didn't mean to! I just- I mean- I-I-” He looked like he was about to cry from the other two ganging up on him before Lukas cleared his throat somewhat angrily.

      “Children,” he said his voice getting more menacing and face suddenly growing slightly darker, “where is Phillip…?”

      “He went off into the woods in a huff.” The green haired boy said flinging his finished lollipop in the direction.

      Lukas nodded and stalked off to go find whoever this Phillip man was. Leaving Fay alone with the three children, all of whom didn’t seem angry with her outburst just a few moments ago and smiled at her. Walking up to her the boy who had only made a few snide remarks came up and inspected her. His eyes, Fay noted, were two different shades of green. He smiled and pat a small clear package with a red ring in it into her hand.

      “Glad to have you join us. I’m Nathan,” he said before backing off a bit, “so, what’s your specialty?”

       Fay tilted her head and stared at Nathan confused. ‘Specialty? What’s that?’ She thought to herself before fidgeting not wanting to ask, afraid they would mock her. Nathan stared at her pouting with an equally confused expression on his face.

       “You… Do have a specialty right?” He asked putting one of his hands over his mouth trying to understand the younger girl.

       Ginny groaned and gave Nathan an annoyed stare, her pink eyes burning holes in his confidence. Nathan put his hands up and backed off, knowing full well that Ginny’s temper was worse than a raging bulls. Ginny then turned to Fay and gave her a soft smile.

      “Kids, we’re heading out!” Lukas called out when he got back to the children.

       Ginny rolled her eyes at him and made a few remarks that made Fay’s eyes widen in shock and cover her ears while the boys just laughed. When he had noticed her staying behind, Cody slowed his pace to match Fay’s. He gave the red haired girl a grin that felt like rays of sunshine and made even Fay smile back weakly. She didn't know why, but she felt that someone was watching the group as they trekked to wherever they lived. She tugged lightly on Cody’s sleeve causing the boy to look at her expecting a question.

      “What’s up?”

She bit her lip before feeling it right to ask, “Uh… Uhm… D-Do you feel that?”

      “Feel what?” He tilted his head again looking around and sniffing the air.

      “Th-Those eyes…” she stuttered out “L-Like someone’s watching us.”

      “ _Oh_! Don’t worry about that. It’s just Phillip keeping an eye out for us! He’s super cool, I think you’ll really like him.” He said nodding sagely with a beaming smile on his face.

Taking his word for it, Fay said nothing else as she continued on quietly.


	2. In Which Fay is Thrown to the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fay learns about specialties and is forced to bring food to a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I rambled way too much this chapter. Also sorry for the long release time, I had a bit of a block on where to take this chapter

      “Cody! Put the milk down or I will end you!” A loud angry voice yelled out.

      Rubbing her eyes to relieve them of the tired feeling, Fay walked down to see Cody about to drink milk from the carton and Ginny looking absolutely livid. She started backing up not wanting to get in between the fight before running into someone. She shook and turned around, tears in her eyes as she said many hasty apologies.

      “S’all cool Prickles. Not even I want to be here right now.” Nathan’s tired voice rang out as he moved past her.

      Fay decided that if she was going to live with these people, she might as well try to not be a recluse with them. She sat down at the seat furthest from everyone and fidgeted slightly seeing how Ginny and Cody were still arguing and Nathan was egging them on. She looked at Nathan and decided to ask him about what he had meant the other day.

      “Uhm, N-Nathan,” her voice barely above a whisper, “what did you mean by specialty?”

      Nathan looked at her a bit questioningly before remembering his question from the day before and smiled, “Oh, right! Your specialty! You have one right? Lu normally wouldn’t bring someone here if they didn’t have a specialty.”

      Her expression told him all he needed to know. He turned to Ginny and Cody before emitting a sharp whistle to get their attention. Ginny’s pink eyes shot daggers at Nathan while Cody’s golden ones held a childlike admiration for the older boy.

      “What?!” Ginny spat.

      Nathan completely ignored Ginny’s look and responded coolly, “Tryna’ explain specialties to Red here, you guys give her a visual example.”

      “Why can’t you do it?” Cody asked.

     “Want a repeat of Halloween?”

      With that Ginny and Cody turned to Fay with extremely forced happy smiles. They walked over to her and she could feel irrational fears rise up as she stared at them. They looked at each other then looked back to Fay, neither knowing what to do exactly. Ginny nudged Cody’s arm to tell him to go first, but Cody nudged her back a little harder to tell her to go first. Ginny turned to him with a fire in her eyes that implied murder and nudged Cody back especially hard and made the boy hold his side in pain. Fay winced when he was hit and shrunk back.

     Smiling through the pain Cody looked at Fay with his usual smile. “Well, I guess I should give you the visual now huh?” He gasped out before standing upright and closing his eyes in concentration.

     In awe from the sight Fay watched wide eyed as Cody was covered in a brilliant yellow light before it flashed and two parts of his hair grew out longer and stood up on his head. When he opened his eyes Cody looked at Fay with an extremely red face.

     “S-So yeah! Here you go my specialty.” He said looking away his face growing redder by the second.

      “As you can see, fluffy butt here has an alteration specialty,” Nathan explained, “he can alter himself to have the characteristics of anything he wants, but he’s almost always a bunny... I wonder why.”

     Cody’s face got even brighter when Nathan started saying those things about him and covered his face. Fay went to pat his shoulder sympathetically and told him it was really cute. Ginny visibly pouted seeing Fay and Cody so close so she cleared her throat abruptly and Fay looked to her.

     “Well, it’s my turn now.” She said staring at Cody somewhat resentfully.

     “Dance.”

     Upon hearing those words Cody’s body started involuntarily dancing as he tried to protest through it. Fay’s eyes widened in alarm and she reached out to try and help Cody stop. She didn’t help much. Considering her smaller stature and generally thin build, she really had no way to help the poor boy and was just flung around with her. The spectacle caused Nathan to burst out laughing as Ginny quickly ended whatever she had done to Cody.

     “Stop!”

     “Ahh!”

     “Oh god! It’s finally over!”

     Putting a hand on the table and trying to recover himself Nathan wiped tears from his eyes and started to explain to Fay again, “Ahaha, aha, ahem… As you could, probably (not) tell, Ginny here has a mental specialty. Putting thoughts to her words she can send suggestions to those of weak will and force them to act out her sadistic desires.”

     Fay had her mouth open in horror as she looked at Ginny who was blushing and shooting an embarrassed glare at Nathan who responded with a thumbs up. Cody heaved out a few tired breaths as he sat down and tried to calm down. Nathan opened his mouth to explain more before Lukas came in looking tired and grumpy.

     “To the gods above and below, what is with this racket?!” He asked looking around accusingly at the children.

     “Chill gramps, s’all cool,” Nathan explained, “we’re just teaching our young new friend Fay about specialties.”

     “... You didn’t?” Lukas asked suddenly looking strangely at Nathan.

     Passing Ginny another thumbs up Nathan said, “Nah, Ginny was just being her usual sunshiney self is all.”

     Grumbling to himself Lukas walked out of the room not wanting to hear anymore. Ginny gave a small ‘hmph’ seeing him leave, while Nathan and Cody went back to their food. Fay looked around when she heard a slam and flinched. The other three children all smiled brightly and got up to leave. Fay looked around and walked in place for a brief second before following along with the other children. Peeking her head from a corner she watched as the three surrounded a man. She watched as they all looked at him with stars in their eyes and the kind smile he gave them while telling them of some story. She started to back away afraid she was intruding on the moment when the man looked up and directly at her. He smiled at her, but she couldn’t help but feel that there was a bit of sadness in his eyes. Was he sad that she was leaving? Sheepishly, she walked towards the group and his face brightened up.

     “Oh, Fay! Meet Phillip, I’m sure you know a little about him, but let me just tell you now. He’s even cooler than what you’ve heard!” Nathan said smiling from ear to ear.

     “Haha, can’t say that’s wrong.” Phillip said ruffling Nathan’s hair.

     “N-Nice to meet you. I-I’m-” she started.

     Looking at her he laughed, “Fay right? Lukas told me about you already.”

     Fay looked a bit shocked at first, but nodded and looked around uncomfortably. Phillip kept his gaze on her a little longer, as if analyzing her before turning back to the other children. Not sure why, Fay didn’t think that she could trust this man. Even if the others trusted him, she couldn’t see him as a good person and just let the others talk to him.

     “You have to show me how do that cool trick again!” Cody squealed jumping up and down.

     Phillip laughed at the children’s antics and walked out of the room. The three all complained and told him they wanted him to stay, but he laughed again telling them he had some business he needed to take care of. Disappointed, the three walked back to the kitchen to eat. Lukas was sitting at the table eating a piece of toast when he looked up at the children. They stared back wondering when he had been able to get into the room without any of them having taken notice.

    “...”

     “... Hi…?” He said awkwardly taking another bite of his toast.

     “When did you get in here?” Nathan asked.

    “Better yet, HOW did you get in here without us seeing?” Ginny asked

     “You were all glued to Phillip you didn’t even notice a 6 foot 5 inch tall man walk into a kitchen,” he asked, “also where is Phillip?”

     The children all stared at him for a few more seconds in disbelief before recovering. “He went out to go do whatever he does in the woods.” Ginny replied.

     “Gods, that man I swear. One of you go take him some breakfast before he starves himself will you?” Lukas asked staring at them.

     Shooting him a questioning look, Cody asked, “Why can’t you do it?”

     “Because I’m an adult and I told you to do it.”

     “That’s abuse of power!”

     “Don’t care. Do it.”

     The three grumbled before remembering, Fay was here. She was here. She didn’t know how they did things. She was an easy target. They all smiled at each other and then at Fay who shifted back from their collected gaze. Lukas watched them with a tired expression on his face. They did this to Cody when he had just arrived, now they were gonna treat Fay to the same treatment. Fay looked at them as they all put a finger to their nose and tilted her head in confusion.

     “Fay’s gotta do it!” Ginny said triumphantly.

     “Eh…?!”

     Nathan laughed as he smiled at her, “Yep, you didn’t touch your nose faster than us. You gotta go bring it to him now.”

     She looked between the three children and shook, not completely sure what was going on. They pushed her to the table and put a plate of food in her hands sending her off after Phillip. Lukas, who watched them disapprovingly the entire time cleared his throat to catch their attention.

     “Ahem.”

    “Eh? What is it gramps, got a problem? ” Ginny asked indignantly.

    Casually taking a bite of his food he stared at her with extreme focus. She flinched under his gaze and tried to focus her attention behind him, unsure of why he was staring so much. His gaze turned from her to the other two who averted their gaze from him, the floor and table suddenly looking very appealing.

     “So, did any of you mention to her our grizzly situation?” He finally asked rhetorically as he sipped his coffee watching them.

     All at once their eyes widened and skin paled as they look up, Lukas let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose and said a quick ‘God help me.’ to the ceiling.


	3. Who Needs Enemies with a You like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids take things to a new level of extreme and Philip's demons are talked about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, It's been fixed, but it's a lot shorter than I wanted. I thought I left it off on a good spot for the next chapter that will (hopefully) not take as long or be as short. As always, I'm sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy the story!

Philip sighed running a hand through his hair as he started picking up after the children. It had been a long time since he’d done this, but he was surprised that they could make such a big mess in such little time. Candy and game pieces were thrown to every nook and cranny of the room and he heaved a sigh as he sat down on the couch slouching into it. It was such a comical sight to see the forty eight year old soldier to look so worn out from just picking up toys and candy that Lukas couldn’t help but shake with hideous laughter. Leaning forward with a pout much too undignified for a man of his position and a tired glare, Phillip watched as Lukas’ shoulders shook and pouted more. Finally getting over the fit of laughter, Lukas sat down next to Philip and shook his head smiling. In all the years he had known the other man, he had never seen him so defeated by something more than the children.

“For a man from the army, you sure got your ass handed to you by those kids.” He joked patting Philip’s shoulder with a good hearted chuckle.

“You mean those tiny monsters! I never knew children could be so evil! I mean,” he exclaimed, “I mean where do you even get dares like that?!”

“Bahahaha! You really don’t watch television do you?” The doctor asked shaking his head at his friend.

Philip’s face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to process how any of what Lukas just said made sense. When he was finally able to gather some semblance of reason from what the doctor had said he shrugged. It wasn’t like he ever had much time or care for what was on television. He’d much rather spend his time training or reading a book. He shook his head then rubbed his face with his hands and looked at Lukas. Behind that amused smile, there was a question burning in the back of his throat and he wanted to ask it, but he had no way to just out and ask a question like that.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” The doctor asked his smile fading slightly as he assumed a more professional tone with Philip.

He let out a puff of breath, “You can see right through me huh?”

“I've been treating you for a few years now Phil, you can’t hide much from me.” The doctor replied with a click of his tongue.

Leaning back again, Philip rested a hand over his eyes, his mouth opening and closing multiple times. He knew that his friend had the best intentions at heart, but he couldn’t bring himself to trust him with all of his issues. The revolting expression and horrid tone of voice he imagined from him too much for the soldier to bear. Even if common sense told him that would never happen, the fear of it actually happening kept him quiet.

“Can we- Can we just talk about this another time?” He said standing abruptly and walking out of the house.

Lukas watched him leave carefully, noting the slight shake to his arms as he crossed them and left. Once Philip was out of sight, the doctor’s eyes snapped to the hallway that connected the bedrooms to the living room.

“Come out now, he’s gone.” He called watching as Fay appeared from the shadows.

She held her arms near the wall as she peeked her head out and locked eyes with the doctor. He let out a long and low sigh patting the spot next to him on the couch, scooting over to give her more space on it. Slowly, and with her arms still held against her, Fay walked over and sat down. The two sat in quiet peace for a few minutes before Fay started fidgeting in her seat. Lukas shot her a knowing look and just waited for her to ask.

“Wh-What were you talking about with Philip.” She asked causing the doctor to lean his head back and stare at the ceiling.


	4. Update!

Chapter 3 has been edited and uploaded! I'll delete this and post chapter 4 when I have that done. Thanks to everyone who reads this series and even slightly likes it.


End file.
